


Don't leave me

by Cxellover



Series: In Darkest Night [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dark John Watson, M/M, Mental Coercion, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:11:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2596568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cxellover/pseuds/Cxellover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a shift in the relationship between Holmes and Watson.</p><p>This one might not make much sense without the other parts of the series.</p><p>my AU where it was not Moriety that pulled the strings but John Watson and Sherlock hasn't a clue</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't leave me

**Author's Note:**

> Short one but set up for something later.

He awakes with noise in his ears. He can't see. He can't touch. He can't feel anything. He moans in frustration. He pleads for someone, anyone to help him. The noise won't let him sleep but he is barely awake. He moves and finds he is restricted. He starts to scream first threats and then promises. He is in hell and no one is there to pull him out. 

Everyone leaves him. He is not worthy of anyone. He will always find himself alone.

John is gone and he is alone. John will rescue him. John always rescues him. He focuses on John and only John. John won't leave him here. John loves him and he loves John. 

He promises to be better even though he hasn't the foggiest what better is. He pleads for a touch just a touch. He will do anything that they want. He'll be a good boy.

He feels the air move and a hand removes the headphone. It's quiet now too quiet and he hears a voice

"Hey Sherlock, I'm going to get you out of this but I need to blindfold you for a bit. Do you understand?"

It was John! John was here! He didn't leave. Sherlock quickly nodded and a blindfold is buckled around his head. He hears things being unlatched and unlocked. He feels John take his hands.

"Ok I need you to try to stand up slowly."

Sherlock tries to stand up but his legs are not cooperating. He cries out in frustration.

He feels John's arms around him helping him up, "Shhhshhhshhh, it's OK. It is all going to be all right. I'll help you."

Sherlock finds himself being picked up. He curls in John. He put his head on John's shoulder. John is here. And all is right in the world. 

John puts him down on a bed. Sherlock doesn't want to let go of him.

"Sherlock. You can let go. I'm not going anywhere. I need to take off the blindfold. Ok love?"

Sherlock nodded and reaches out a hand. He grabs onto John's jumper to focus.

John takes off the blindfold. Sherlock blinks like an owl. The room is rather dim but it stills hurts his eyes.

"Take a moment. You need to adjust."

Sherlock focused on John's face. 

"You didn't leave me!" he said with wonder.

"No my pet. I didn't. But you have to understand that things are going to be different moving forward or I might have to..."

Sherlock whimpered, "No John. No. I'll...I'll do anything you want. Please...please don't leave me."

"Anything?"

"Yes John."

"Would you let me fuck you with no lube if I want?"

Sherlock looked at John a little scared. Something was different. Something about John...

Before he could put the thought together, he felt John slap him across the face.

"Oh no you don't. You answer my question. No going off on me. You're focus is me and only me."

Sherlock nodded.

Sherlock rolled over and got up on his knees pulling his ass cheeks apart with his hands exposing his asshole. 

"Whatever you want John. I am yours."

"Not right now love. But I appreciate the offer." John stripped off his clothing and got Sherlock and himself under the covers. Sherlock clung to John. John played with Sherlock's hair as he fell asleep listening to John's heartbeat.

_John stroked Sherlock's hair. He had to give Jimmy some credit. The sensory deprivation tank had been a stroke of genius. Sherlock was so pliant now. So suggestible. He had loved hearing Sherlock screams and panic. It has made him so hard he came without touching himself. Now he had Sherlock open to the idea of John in charge. It was time to teach him what that really meant._

**Author's Note:**

> Again comments and kudos fuel these fics.
> 
> Still looking for a good Holmes Kink Bingo Card.
> 
> thanks for reading.


End file.
